The Hex Effect
by dragonsprit
Summary: What happens when you take six different girls from Degrassi who are walking on the unpredictable road of romance behold the Hex Effect
1. Enough is Enough

**This story was meant to be posted on Sunday but technical problems prevented that from happening. This is the first chapter in a planned 5-6 chapter story that will lead into a longer story later.**

 **This short will be updated on Sundays and will be part a new variation of Wild Card Sunday**

 **As for this story it will focus on the building of a poly-amorous relationship so consider that your heads up.**

 **Shout out to my fellow Degrassi Saviors member Halawen whose smash hit story Best Served Hot inspired this short and longer story follow up.**

 **Sorry for the chapter length its shorter than normal but remember this is a set up story to larger piece.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Key notes to keep in mind**

 **This story is AU**

 **Each chapter will focus on a particular person.**

 **Fiona Imogen Bianca and Clare are all seniors**

 **Fiona and Imogen are dating**

 **Grace and Maya are juniors**

 **Clare never had cancer**

 **Adam is dating Darcy who has been back from Kenya for a year he broke up with Becky after she moved back to Florida.**

 **This story starts the last week of May**

 **Chapter1 Enough is Enough**

Clare was looking to end her Degrassi career on a high note she had been accepted to Columbia's journalism program and would being heading off to start the newest chapter of her life in a few weeks which had her excited not only because she would be one step to her dream of being a writer but she would be able to spend time with Eli without having to deal with Helen's constant complaining regarding her dating life.

As far as Clare knew she and Eli were as solid as they had ever been but in the back of her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that Eli had been acting a bit off even for him, Clare couldn't exactly put her finger on it but for some reason she knew something was up with Eli being a bit less affectionate towards her almost as if he was he was going through the motions being with her but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Since it was the couples date night and she was supposed to meet Eli at his place for a movie before heading off to late screening of **The Raven.**

Clare decided to get dressed and head over to Eli's a bit early since Jake was with Katie at a green convention in Ontario and Helen was with Glen on a couples retreat in Alberta so she had the house to herself.

After getting dressed Clare took her car and headed for Eli's, luckily because it was fairly late in the evening she was able to avoid traffic and find a parking spot right across the street which was perfect since Eli would be the one driving tonight.

Clare parked her car and headed across the street to she rang the bell hoping Eli would hear her considering he like to have Dead Hand on high when he was alone.

Luckily Eli manged to hear and answer the door in a timely manner.

"Hey blue eyes you're early." Eli said trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"I got bored at home so I decided to swing by early hope you don't mind."

"Not at all come in I'm just going to finish getting dressed and I'll be with you in a sec."

"Thanks Eli."

Clare walked into the living room and made herself comfortable on the couch and channel surfed while waiting for Eli.

Half hour later Eli was fully dressed and took a spot next to Clare on the couch.

"So blue eyes what did you want to watch before we head out?"

"I was thinking we watch something scary maybe a slasher to warm us up."

"If that's what you want Clare I'm all for it."

Clare searched the guide for a good movie finding a particularly bloody slasher in hopes of getting Eli to be affectionate again and break them out of the rut Clare thought they were in.

"Oh look I found an old English slasher this should set the mood for tonight." Clare said nestling herself under Eli's arm as she pressed play on the movie.

"If the movie gets too scary can I count on my boyfriend to protect me?"

"Of course blue eyes."

"Good now on to the movie."

As the movie was about thirty five minutes in a decapitation had just taken place and Clare buried her face into Eli's chest.

"Clare relax the scene wasn't that bad."

"Speak for yourself Eli I think I made a mistake picking this movie."

"While you figure that out I'm going to check my phone for a sec Bullfrog must want something my phones been ringing non-stop I'll be back."

Eli untangled himself from Clare's grip and went into the kitchen.

"Hey." Eli said hoping Clare was zoned out and didn't hear him talking to his other girlfriend Lenore.

Meanwhile in the living room Clare decided to fast forward the movie to find another gore scene to entice Eli.

As she scrolled through for ten minutes she eventually found an impaling that had just the thing to get her back into Eli's arms.

"Eli you're missing the movie." Clare called out.

"I'll be there in a sec blue eyes." Eli said poking his head through the kitchen.

Eli finally showed up ten minutes later and settled next to Clare watching the rest of the movie also making sure his phone was close by.

Eli knew in the back of his mind that lying to Clare was wrong after everything they had been through together but he didn't know how to end it with her the only thing that made sense to him right now was to break the news to her after their date hopefully she wouldn't dismember him public for being honest.

As the movie played Eli caught on to Clare's plan and decided to play along for the time being.

Once the movie ended Eli shut the TV off and gathered Clare's jacket.

"Well lets get out of here I made sure we got seats." Eli said opening the door for Clare.

Eli opened the car door for Clare before heading over to the drivers side and turning on the car switching the radio to the all Dead Hand station luckily "Paisley Jacket" had just started to play as Eli drove off into the night.

Clare had taken a liking to the song since she started dating and the duo began singing the song in tandem.

The duo belted out a few more tracks before arriving at auditorium.

Eli parked the car and opened Clare's door.

"Thanks Eli that was sweet of you."

"Anything for you blue eyes now lets get inside."

The duo went inside and found their seats in the third row of the theater just as the show was starting.

"Thanks for doing this Eli."

"No problem Clare anything for you."

As the show began Eli felt his phone vibrate and since it was dark and Clare was lost in the how Eli answered the loving text from his new girlfriend which read

" **I'll be waiting for you tonight xoxo"**

Eli quickly sent a response back and put away his phone.

Unbeknownst to Eli Clare had seen Eli messing with his phone but decided not to say anything until after the show.

Once the show ended Eli and Clare walked out with Eli hoping he could get back to his place before all hell broke loose but he had no such luck once they were in the parking lot Clare decided to break her silence.

"So Eli did you enjoy the show?"

"Of course I did I was with you why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know about that to me it seemed like you were more interested in your phone than our date."

"Clare you're crazy tonight was about us."

"Oh really than if tonight was about us you wouldn't mind giving me your phone?"

"Why would you need my phone?"

"Eli if you're not hiding anything then give me your phone."

At this point Eli knew he was screwed and gave Clare his phone figuring he might as well face the music.

Once Eli handed Clare his phone she went through every inch of it, as she scrolled through it she had already had a scowl on her face and she had only been through the text messages.

Clare was trying to keep her composure because they were in public but all her tolerance went out the window when she got to the pictures in Eli's phone she couldn't take it anymore after looking at just three pictures she lost it.

"Eli I am going to ask this one time and I want the truth." Clare seethed.

"Okay Clare."

"Why the hell do you have naked pictures of some random girl in your phone and don't lie to me I want the truth and I want it now."

"Fine Clare I have those pictures because for the past three months I've been cheating on you with a girl I met while touring NYU named Lenore, I'm sorry I just feel for her I couldn't help it we just clicked I never meant to lie to you."

"You know what Eli I'm not even mad at you I should have seen this coming I blame myself."

"So you're not mad?"

"Oh no Eli I'm way past mad the only reason I don't tear your head off right now is because my car is at your place so here's what we're going to do you're going to drive me back to pick up my car and from the moment I step back into my car you do not exist to me you are Dead to me you understand that DEAD now lets go."

The pair drove back to Eli's in silence and true to her word as soon as Clare got into her car Eli Goldsworthy was non existent to Clare this time she really knew her and Eli were done for good.

 **As I mentioned earlier this is only the beginning to this short story stay tuned.**

 **The variation I mentioned earlier will be explained at the end of this story on the Degrassi Saviors website.**

 **Update Sunday which will reveal the next person involved in this romantic web.**


	2. Bitter Sweet GoodBye

**A/n Bianca is not dating Drew he is with Katie but they are friends.**

 **The posting schedule will be back in order this coming week but the first chapter to the Saviors choice story This is Home has been posted check it out. Depending how the rest of my week goes I may bypass stairway to paradise this week and just post the weekend block. As always check the Degrassi Saviors website for all current info.**

 **Reminder these chapters will lean more towards the short side because this is a setup story.**

 **Chapter2 Bitter Sweet Goodbye**

Seventeen year old Bianca DeSousa had been through a lot in her life from losing her parents at the age of six to a random shooting to being forced to live with an aunt who at times seemed like she couldn't care less about her if she wanted to which resulted in her getting into quite a bit of trouble when she was younger.

Luckily for her someone was there to save her before she was too far gone down the path of self destruction that person was her best friend turned boyfriend Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald the two had been dating since grade ten and had grown closer even though Fitz left Degrassi junior year to live with his grandfather who was sick during that time the pair had discovered that they were attracted to each other in more than just a platonic way and began dating.

At first it took them a while to get used to the idea of dating but eventually the relationship grew stronger and being a couple came naturally to them.

Fitz would spoil Bianca to no end bringing her flowers and other gifts every chance he got.

Bianca on the other hand was a bit more tame when it came to showing affection she would tease him about being whipped and having him wrapped around her finger a fact Fitz didn't mind admitting to sometimes.

When it came to revealing their relationship to Owen who was the couples closest friend they expected him to be anger because even though he wouldn't admit it the pair knew Owen had a crush Bianca but when they finally did tell him they were shocked to find out he was complete fine with them becoming a couple and had come to realization that they were the ones that were meant to be together.

Knowing this made the bond between the trio stronger than ever this allowed Bianca to fall harder for Fitz than she ever thought possible in fact with senior year only a month off she was already making plans for how Fitz and her were going to spend the summer before the start of her senior year.

Little did Bianca know he plans where about to be dealt a major blow the Friday before school started Fitz had called her and said he needed to meet up with her at the DOT to tell her something important and it couldn't wait so Bianca left her house and took the long agonizing walk to Dot to see what it was that Fitz wanted.

Twenty agonizing minutes later Bianca walked into The Dot to see Fitz had already ordered for them as she sat down.

"Hey Fitz so what was so important you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"B what I'm about to tell you is going to make you want to kill me but I'm doing this because its the right thing to do for both of us."

Bianca sat stoned face fiddling around with her chicken salad that Fitz had gotten her.

"Fitz baby whatever you have to tell me cant be bad enough to make me get to the point I would want to kill you."

"Bianca knowing you the way I do this will make you want to kill me and I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart because you deserve way more than what I'm about to do to you."

"Fitz you're scaring me whatever it is just tell me we can get through this together I promise."

"Alright but again I'm sorry."

"Fitz you're stalling tell me whatever it is now or I swear to everything good in this world I will walk right out of here and never look back."

"Alright I'll tell you."

Just spill it already Fitz." Bianca said getting agitated with her boyfriend.

Well remember how I dropped out of Degrassi and got my GED and you kept telling me I should do something with it?"

"I do."

"Well I did."

"Fitz I don't get it this is great news."

"Hold on you wont think its so great when I tell you what it was I'm using my GED to do."

"Whatever it is can only be good."

"Bianca the thing I'm using my GED for is the army and with me going straight in I want to go in one hundred percent focused no strings they offered me the chance at culinary school after basic training and the chance to double up and become a mechanical specialist afterward, which could mean not only a better life for me but I could finally get my mom out of our old neighborhood".

Bianca was stunned and angry on one hand she was happy Fitz was finally going to be able to make a better life for himself and his family but upset because she would be losing him.

"Fitz I'm not going sit here and act like I'm completely happy with what you're doing because I'm not but I understand why you're doing it and because of that all I have to say is good luck hope this is what you really want."

"Bianca I know this sucks right now but think of it this way us ending as a couple doesn't mean we stop being friends I'll always be here for you no matter what just in a different way who knows with us done you may find someone who can give you the stars no questions asked you deserve you're a queen whoever you end up with next could be your dream soul-mate."

After Fitz's speech Bianca couldn't hold back anymore the tears began to flow.

"Fitz we were supposed to ride off together and now we cant because of you why this why now?"

"Bianca its whats best even if you don't see it now you will soon I swear it'll all work out and when it does you'll thank me and we'll both be stronger than ever from this." Fitz said as he got up and pulled Bianca up into a hug.

"I swear Fitz if you're wrong about this I'm going to kill you myself." Bianca blubbered into Fitz.

"Noted now go wash up and lets hit the ravine for a bonfire girlfriend or not I'll be dammed if I leave without one last bone-fire."

With that Bianca cleaned off her face and headed off with Fitz hoping this bitter sweet goodbye was indeed worth it in the end.

 **Update this Sunday which includes the identity of the third person involved in this web of love is revealed.**


	3. I Could Do Better

**Sorry for the super late chapter, a late Sunday and two days of the site being down results in this late chapter the long story chapter I have for you guys will be up by Thursday.**

 **This chapter will reveal the identity of the third person in this tangled web of love.**

 **For followers of the Degrassi saviors website please be advised that I posted my September/October schedule on my author page along with changes to the weekly schedule.**

 **Anyone wondering expecting the second chapter to This is Home something came up which prevented me from writing the chapter will go up next Saturday.**

 **Any fans of my current three open long stories updates for those will resume this week.**

 **Warning** **This chapter is bit on the strong side when it comes to language** **and Miles' actions as always its being used as a plot device not to offend anyone.**

 **Just to avoid confusion this chapter takes place during the school year I should have mentioned that a couple of these would jump.**

 **Chapter3 I Could Do Better**

Sixteen year old Maya Matlin had been through a lot in her short time Degrassi she had the unwanted task of trying to break free from her sisters shadow, a task she was slowly completing to watching a relationship she treasured so much be broken apart as a result of suicide.

Maya thought after she lost Cam freshmen year she would never be able able to find someone who understood her again.

As Maya was beginning to put herself together she realized she had feelings for Zig which led to them having a short lived relationship which ended just as quick as it started.

Not too long after Maya and Zig broke up Maya feel for Miles their relationship was a roller-coaster ride but they made it through sophomore year and Maya thought by being with Miles she had finally found someone that allowed her to move on from Cam and be herself again.

At first it seemed like Miles was exactly who Maya needed in her life he treated her like a queen but after a few months Miles started to change he went from sweet and caring to controlling and disrespectful.

The day before school was scheduled to start again Maya got a call from Miles about coming over which didn't want to do because they had gotten into an argument the night before where Miles hit Maya and threatened to beat her worse if she listen to him.

Fearing that Miles would actually make good on his threat Maya decided to head over to Miles.

Maya quickly dressed and hurried downstairs where she was stopped by her mother.

"Maya where are you going you have school tomorrow?"

Mom I'll be back in a couple hours Miles got into a fight with his Dad and called me I'll be back."

"Maya if you're not back in two hours I'm sending Katie to get you and you're grounded."

"Got it mom can I go now?"

"Go but I'm serious two hours."

"Yes Mom I understand I'm leaving now."

"Fine go ahead."

With that Maya left the house put in her headphones and headed for Miles' house.

As Maya made the walk to Miles' place she cut through the park where she noticed quite a few couples enjoying the night sky.

As Maya continued to walk through the park she began to think of how hr relationship with Miles had changed they had gone from hanging out taking walks in the park and going out to dinner to just enjoying the flat screen and Maya giving Miles a blow job.

It's not that Maya minded when she had sex with Miles but she hated that no matter how their dates they always ended the same way with her giving Miles sex and getting driven home.

Maya hadn't told Miles how she felt partly because she didn't want to make him mad and partly because in her head she felt like if she did leave Miles she wouldn't find anyone else that understood her like Miles did and her mind she could do no better than Miles.

As twisted as Maya knew the logic was her head and heart weren't on the same page her head told her to leave Miles and find someone that would treat her the way she knew deep down she knew she deserved to be treated while her heart told her to stay with Miles because he wasn't as bad as he acted and he would eventually change back to the guy she feel for in the first place.

As Maya continued the long walk through the park her inner turmoil was getting the best of her and she couldn't take it anymore so she decided to call Grace who was the only one that knew how to talk sense into Maya when she went off the deep end.

Maya walk off to a bench near the end of the park where she quickly dialed Grace's number hoping she would answer the phone.

The phone rang twice as Maya began to get nervous.

"Come on Grace pick up the phone pick up the phone." Maya pleaded to no one in particular as the phone rang three more times.

On the fifth ring Maya's pleas where answered.

"Whats up Matlin?"

"Grace you answered thank god I need your help."

"Slow down Matlin take a breath where's the fire this time?"

"Its about Miles again."

"Again with the two of you I'm not getting involved whatever it is I'm out I told you what to do about him but you don't listen I'm done."

"Grace wait I know you've tried to help a bunch of times and I end up not listening but this time I'm really stuck."

"Fine I'll help but this is the last time after this I'm done for good."

"I understand Grace thanks."

"Whatever whats money bags done now?"

"Nothing yet."

"Okay so if he hasn't done anything yet why the hell are you calling me?"

"I'm calling you because I got a call from Miles saying he wants to meet up for something but he didn't say what so I'm headed over now to see him."

"Okay so you go see him find out what he wants take care of it and leave."

"Grace that's just it I have a feeling if I go over there he's just going to want sex and after he gets it he's going to just send me home."

"Well I'm not going to say I didn't see this coming."

"Not now Grace just tell me what to do." Maya said trying to avoid the I told you so speech she knew she deserved.

"No you need to hear this Matlin I'm doing this for your own good."

"Fine."

"We both know Miles has been a half ass boyfriend to you right?"

"Well yeah but that's just the way he is I'm used to it."

"That's where you went wrong Maya the way he treats you is fucked up and you need to see that he treats you like you're just his fuck buddy and not his girlfriend and you deserve way better than that."

"I know Grace its just hard to leave him."

"Listen no matter how hard you think it is to leave him it'll be a million times harder to live with yourself if you know you deserve better and wont allow yourself to have it."

"I guess part of me knew that." Maya admitted.

"Well its time you started listening to that part of yourself unless you want to be nothing more than a trophy wife for the rest of your life."

Grace's words somehow gave Maya the swift kick she needed.

"You know what Grace you're right I do deserve better I'm going over to Miles' place and I'm going to tell him he needs to treat me better or I'm gone."

"Wrong Matlin you're going over there to break up with that prick and you're going to find someone new you cant give a guy like Miles multiple chances so for the love of common sense do the right and dump the asshole".

"Thanks for this Grace I needed it."

"Thank me by leaving that prick Matlin I'll see you at school."

"Later Grace."

With Maya's intervention concluded she made the rest of the walk to her boyfriend's house knowing that by the end of the night she would either have a changed boyfriend or she would be single and waiting for someone better.

Once she pulled up to Miles' door she sent him a text to let her in the gate, once he answered he opened the gate and Maya walked up to the front door where she was greeted by Miles who was dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey Miles whats up?"

"Skip the girl next door and get in here Maya."

Maya walked and followed Miles up to his room.

"So what was so important you couldn't tell me on the phone Miles?"

"What a guy cant call his girlfriend over for no reason?"

"Miles just tell me whats going on I need to get home my mom went crazy when I told her I was coming here to stop you from losing it on your dad."

"Fine I'll be honest I'm fine I just needed a last night of summer sex with my girlfriend."

"Miles you dragged me out here for sex that could have waited."

"No it couldn't have Maya now if you know whats good for you you'll get on your knees and do your job like an obedient girlfriend."

"Miles that's it I'm putting my foot down either you start treating me like girlfriend instead of sex doll or I walk out of here and we're done your choice." Maya yelled.

Miles immediately lost it after Maya's outburst he pushed her up against the wall and choked her."

Listen here you good for nothing slut when I say I want sex I expect my girlfriend to give me sex, now be a good whore and get on your knees slut."

"I said No Miles." Maya yelled after which she kneed Miles in groin causing him to fall over.

Maya walked over Miles and headed for the door.

"Consider that your breakup notice asshole we're done." Maya stated as she walked out of the Hollingsworth home knowing for sure that Grace was right she could do better.

 **Update next Sunday revealing the fourth person in this web of love just a heads up this fourth person revealed will be the last of uncoupled people involved in the poly relationship and their story wont be like the first three.**


	4. A Cardinal Finally Free

**Welcome to the latest chapter of the Hex Effect as I mentioned in the last update this chapter would reveal the fourth person involved in this poly web but their situation would be different from the first three so sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

 **I took some creative liberties with Grace's past.**

 **This chapter starts off before school starts and jumps back to May of Grace's junior year**

 **Warning this chapter is a tad violent.**

 **Chapter4 A Cardinal finally Free**

Sixteen year old Grace Cardinal was always the type to stand out instead of fit in she listened to metal and rock music instead of pop music she dyed her hair blue instead of leaving it the natural black she would rather spend her time on her laptop browsing the internet and being a cyber watch dog than going out to the mall or engaging in teenage drama.

Grace didn't allow to many people into her world she believed that keeping people at arms length would both keep from getting hurt and revealing the secret she had kept hidden from her friends for as long as she could remember.

Grace had managed to hold the secret in for a little under three years which secretly tore her up inside she wanted more than anything to be able to come out because she hated lying to them but it was the route she chose to take after what happened in eighth grade she had a mentor that would stop by a few times a week help with her homework and on occasions baby sit her when her parents went out of town on naturalists retreats.

Grace was very close to Marina to the point that Grace came to her when she came finally decided to come out needless to say Grace made Mariana swear not to tell her parents about being lesbian because both her parents would flip and toss her out just like they had done to her cousin the one summer she came to stay with them.

The weekend before Grace was supposed to start her first day of high school her parents had gone out on one of their many summer retreats and left Grace with Marina her mentor who had been told that Saturday that they would be coming home a day early because Ariel Grace's mom had caught food poisoning.

The Cardinal's were easy going parents for the most part but were strict with rules and things they were not supportive of one of the rules was that Grace wasn't allowed to be up past eleven even on weekends and they had made it crystal clear on several occasions that they would disown Grace if she ever was to come out as anything but straight.

Marina who followed the Cardinal's rules to the letter put Grace to bed like she was supposed too and went into the living room like she always did after making sure Grace had gotten to bed Marina had started watching one of her favorite movies and since to her knowledge Grace was asleep she had chosen to watch the extended version of the movie which was longer and more explicit than the theater version the movie happen to be about a lesbian couple growing up in Canada.

After getting a call from the Cardinals that they would be a bit later than expected Marina feel asleep on couch knowing she would get woken up hen Grace's parents walked in.

Unfortunately for Marina Grace woke up in the middle of the night went down to living room looking for Marina when she noticed Marina passed out on the couch with her bag semi open with the movie case sticking out Grace picked it up and read the back blurb after which she re-started the movie on the regular version.

When the Cardinals came home they found Grace on the recliner asleep with the movie case next to her after examining the movie case both Cardinal parents flipped out waking up Marina after which they cursed her out and fired her for what they called "confusing Grace."

After throwing Marina out they woke up Grace and told her if she ever even thought of bringing home a girl she was going to be living on the street because they supported gay people but they couldn't raise a child who was anything but straight.

From that day on Grace hid being gay from her parents.

Approaching the end of her junior year Grace was tiered of hiding who she was and decided that she wasn't going to hide who she was any longer especially with it being May she had vowed to make sure that she finally got the chance for a summer romance which was one of the only high school things she secretly wanted not to mention the fact that she had a secret crush on a certain blonde cello player who had broken up with her asshole of a boyfriend.

Since today both her parents were off from work she thought today would be the perfect day to come out and on the good chance she got tossed out she had the option of either going to the LGBT drop in center which was the last thing she wanted to do because that would open a Pandora's box she would rather keep closed her true hope was that if her parents did flip out she could bunk at Maya's for the week before going to drop in center.

Grace shut off her alarm rolled out of bed and grabbed her stuff to take a shower.

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed Grace pulled a red gym bag from under her bed which was pre-loaded with held all her must haves including her laptop luckily she had packed her things up tight so they wouldn't attract attention at school.

Grace went downstairs where she found both her parents in the kitchen finishing up breakfast the fact that Grace's parents did yoga before eating meant they where relaxed which she hoped would help her out a bit.

"Morning Mom Dad."

Morning Grace sleep well?"

"Yeah mom thanks."

"That's good Grace you know a good nights rest keeps you alert."

"I know you've told me that everyday since I was five."

"We're only looking out for you Grace you are smart you could go places with the skills you have."

"I know Dad listen since you're both here I need to talk with the both of you its important."

"Go ahead Grace you know our safe space rule is always in effect."

"I know Dad but this is something big I've been holding in for a while and need to let out before you find out some other way."

"Whatever it is Grace you can tell us." Mrs Cardinal stated in a calm tone.

"Well you know how you guys always ask me why I didn't ever try double date with Maya and her boyfriend even when he would set me up?"

"Yes we do remember." Mr. Cardinal said not liking where this was headed.

"Well I never doubled with them or went out with a guy on a solo date because...

"Because what Grace out with it already!" Mr Cardinal yelled reaching for the leather belt on his pants.

"Mom Dad I'm a lesbian." Grace blurted.

"Grace Cardinal you better be joking because if you're not I will take action young lady".

"Dad I cant hide who I am anymore I'm a lesbian and I refuse to lie to myself anymore".

"Grace this is just a phase."

"No it's not mom this is me I'm still your daughter I just like girls."

"That's enough Grace I told you I don't want a lesbian in my house!" Mr Cardinal shouted as he hit Grace across the face with his belt causing a gash to open up.

"Get the fuck out of here Grace you disgraceful waste of humanity and never come back here you're dead to us." Mr Cardinal hollered as Grace grabbed her bag ran out of the house bleeding and crying knowing that she was now homeless.

Grace ran through the streets straight to Maya's house hoping she hadn't left yet.

Thankfully Grace noticed Katie's new car was still out front so Grace knew she was in luck.

Grace knocked on he door and Katie answered.

"Grace what are you doing here its still early?"

"I need to talk to Maya please let me in."

Katie could see the younger girl was in no shape for questions so she let Grace in and led her to the living room.

"Grace what happen to your face?"

"Nothing I feel get Maya here please."

"Okay come with me will clean up that gash too".

Grace followed Katie to the wash room where she cleaned and covered the gash after which she led Grace to Maya's room."

"Hey Maya you've got a visitor."

Maya was just gathering the last of her books as Katie left the duo alone.

"Maya took one look at Grace and knew this wasn't normal Grace.

"Grace what happen to your face and why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Matlin if I tell you something you cant tell anyone of our friends got it."

"Sure whats up?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat even though this is hard for me, I came out to my parents and my dad hit me and threw me out now I have nowhere to go."

"Wow Grace I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No one did and now that I told look at me homeless and beat up it was stupid of me to come out."

"Grace it wasn't stupid it was brave as for you being tossed out I'll talk to my mom and get her to let you stay here."

"You'd do that for me Matlin?"

"Of course you're my best fiend I'd do anything for you."

"Thanks Matlin."

After talking to Grace Maya told her mom what happen and Margret agreed to let Grace stay with them as long as she needed too which Maya happy because unbeknownst to Grace Maya had a not so small crush on Grace and this was the perfect way to try and see if her feelings would somehow be returned.

Maya Grace and Katie started off for school with Grace hoping that this was her chance to truly be free.

 **Update Monday which will include how four of six girls come together.**


	5. Dawn Of the Hex

**Welcome to the next chapter of the Hex Effect I am having technical problems again so updates will be a bit slower but I will try to update at a decent pace as always thanks for sticking with me be sure to check Degrassi Saviors for the latest updates.**

 **Note what would have been the junior class Clare's class will graduate you'll get why I did this by the end of the story.**

 **I caution readers pay special attention to the last line in the chapter its plays a big part in the end of the story.**

 **Chapter5 Dawn of the Hex**

It had been a few weeks since Clare had broken up with Eli and she was handling the breakup well for the most part by putting all her energy into getting ready for Columbia, it also helped that she wasn't the only one with eyes trained on the city of dreams Adam was about as focused on New York as Clare but not only for academic reasons Adam had been accepted into Fordham University to study music but that wasn't the only reason Adam couldn't wait to hit the big city of dreams he would be living with Darcy who was just waiting for Adam to graduate so she could take a supervisors job with the Red Cross in New York while Adam went to school.

As for Drew Alli and Dallas they would be headed to Boston Alli had gotten a second chance at M.I.T while Dallas had gotten a hockey scholarship to Boston College while Drew had gotten accepted to BC on a business scholarship which worked out because the trio had planned and succeeded in finding a nice three bedroom apartment just off campus that they could pay for between them with summer jobs.

Jenna and Connor had both gotten into Boston University Jenna for music and Connor as a graphic designer, so for the most part with the exception of Jake who was headed off to Stanford with Katie Clare would be pretty much set when it came to having friends close by she only had to get past prom and grad then it was goodbye Degrassi hello real world.

Lasting the week until prom and grad was proving to be bit harder than it looked with everyone in her circle already paired off for prom.

Clare felt a bit out of place she had even toyed with idea of skipping prom just so she wouldn't be the only one in her group that was single and although she was leaning towards not going she still hadn't made a final decision yet.

Clare planned to take this last week before prom and decide for sure, after showering and getting dressed Clare headed straight to her car without waking Helen and Glen who were both off from work and since Jake slept at Katie's she could just drive off and think.

Once in her car Clare headed for the Dot to grab a latte and Spin which both of which she knew would be waiting for her since Spinner was now the owner of the Dot and was always there early to setup for the influx of Degrassi kids that no doubt would be stopping by.

Clare parked her car and headed inside as she walked up to the counter she noticed Bianca at the counter paying for a bacon and egg sandwich.

After Bianca sat down Spinner noticed Clare walk in so he turned over to the grill and put the finishing touches on Clare's sandwich he also whipped up Clare's latte.

"Hey Clare your breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Spinner." Clare said paying for order.

"No problem by the way congrats on Columbia you deserve it."

"Thanks Spinner now if I could just get past prom I'll be fine."

"Why so keen on skipping prom?"

"Well all my friends have dates and since I broke up with Eli if I do go I'll be the odd one out."

"Oh I get it why don't you ask Bianca to go I heard she's going stag since Fitz left."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea Spin thanks."

"No problem tell your sister I said hey."

"I will Spin thanks again."

Clare walked over to the table where Bianca was sitting at as she sipped her drink.

"Hey Bianca mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead Clare."

"Listen Spinner told me you were going stag to prom."

"Yeah with Fitz gone if I do go I'm going stag might just skip it and just go to grad I leave for New York a couple days after anyway."

"Cool what school you going to?"

"I actually got a dance scholarship to Columbia so I jumped on it.

"Wow I'm headed to Columbia for Journalism."

"Alright listen I haven't sent in my roommate form yet since Dance and journalism have the same cores want to be roommates?"

"I don't see why not after all it'll be nice to have a friendly face since all my friends will busy and I don't want to risk Eli pulling another let's get back together plot not to mention rooming with the mistress of dance could have its advantages in New York."

"Are you trying to hit on me Clare?"

"No I wasn't I swear." Clare said in a frightened tone.

"Chill Clare it's cool I was only joking besides if you were hitting on me I wouldn't totally object."

"Bianca what are saying?"

"Clare don't freak but I'm bi curious."

Clare was stunned by the sudden revelation that one of Degrassi's most eligible bachelorettes had an affinity for the gentler sex.

"Don't look so shocked I've always wondered what it would be like to be in an actual relationship with a girl."

"What makes you think I'd want a relationship with you Bianca?"

"Come on I heard what happen between you and Eli which for the record was about the stupidest thing he could've done he's an idiot to have cheated on one of the smartest vixens in Degrassi."

"Bianca stop you're embarrassing me."

"It's the truth Clare you're both smart and sexy anyone would be lucky to date you not to mention stupid to let you go."

"You mean that Bianca?"

"Yeah Clare I do I promise if you give me a shot I'll treat you like the queen you are."

"You know Bianca something tells me you deserve a shot so I'll give it to you but only on one condition."

"Name it and it's done."

"We make this arrangement a polyamorous one."

"Woah what are you getting at?"

"We date each other but we bring two other people in."

"Why would we bring two others into our relationship?"

"Let's just say I've secretly had a curiosity about a certain fashion designer and her quirky but sexy artist if we pull this off we not only get each other but we get Degrassi's it couple not to mention I get to make Eli regret cheating".

"No way you're talking about trying to rope Fiona and Imogen into our little web of love and get revenge it'll never work".

"It'll be hard but worth it in the end I promise."

"Clare Edwards you're just an evil genius aren't you."

"Well I did date the master of schemes for a bit I guess his ways rubbed off on me."

"If we do this it's all in and we don't let anyone know about this got it."

"Of course Bianca after all if it does work the four of us could be something special I feel it."

"Fine we'll talk about ground rules once we're out of here."

"Come on I'll drive no sense in letting my new girlfriend walk to school on her own."

Clare and Bianca drove off to Degrassi hoping that their plan would actually work.

"So Bianca when you mentioned ground rules what did you have in mind?"

"Well no cheating for one we keep this relationship running on honesty and trust."

"Of course that's the basis for any functioning relationship."

"Okay cool next rule is if we ever decide to expand our relationship past Fiona and Imogen assuming it works out with those two it has to be agreed on by the four of us."

"Sounds good to me."

"Needless to say we keep this quiet and we only drop hints to Fiona Imogen now we make our move at prom."

"Sneaky and romantic I like the way you think." Clare replied wearing a sneaky grin as if to signal that she had a plan.

"I've seen that look before on Fitz when he was plotting something spill it Edwards."

"All I'll tell you Bianca is that what I'm thinking of doing is both sneaky and romantic all I need you to do is play the role of informant and we should be set by prom to end our Degrassi careers with quite a bang".

Once the duo pulled up to Degrassi most of the seniors had already gone inside including Fiona and Imogen which was perfect because it gave Clare and Bianca time to put their plan into action slowly.

"Bianca you have French with Fiona and Imogen first right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Give me your phone a sec I'll give you my number you keep tabs on Fiona and Imogen for the first three periods get them talking you find out everything you can about them and text me any important details I'll get their locker numbers and slip them a few subtle hints in their locker during my spare just enough to set them up for prom."

"You sure this will work Clare?"

"Positive they won't know it's us until prom."

"Fine this better work Clare those two are my friends before anything."

"Just trust me Bianca it'll work."

"I hope you're right Clare I really hope you're right."

With the end of their conversation Bianca headed into class both hoping that Clare's plan worked and not knowing that Clare's plan would ultimately have a bigger effect than either of them saw coming.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including prom grad and the meaning behind the last line of this chapter.**


	6. The Hex Takes Hold

**We have finally made it to the end of the first half of this polyamorous journey but not end of the quest as a whole, there will be a long story that follows those affected by the Hex Effect published at a later date for now I hope readers enjoy this chapter that will be the bridge to the second half of this poly adventure.**

 **Replacing this story will be a long story entitled A Spark in the Snow that story will take the Sunday slot but please remember the notice I posted on Degrassi saviors website.**

 **Make sure to visit the Degrassi Saviors website weather you have seen the notice or not I posted the November and December schedules.**

 **Chapter6 The Hex Takes Hold**

It had been eventful week for Clare she had not only decided she was going to prom but she now had a date to the second most important function of senior year although it came about in an unorthodox manner she was happy that it came about at all.

Clare was adjusting quite nicely to dating Bianca although the two had agreed to keep their relationship a secret a precaution taken for obvious reasons both Clare and Bianca were enjoying their new dynamic.

It took the duo a couple days but they were slowly forming a routine with each other they would text every night before bed and first thing in the morning something Clare was fond of but never did with Eli.

When it came to being around friends they mostly ran in their usual circles Clare with Adam and the rest of the misfits while Bianca ran with Drew Owen Fiona Imogen which ironically worked in their favor as it pertained to prom and their grand plan Clare had planted a series of well vailed letters in both Fiona and Imogen's locker each with a clue that both was untraceable and explicit using things that focused on each of their targets as individuals and as a couple the most recent clue was a plush teddy bear which played the song "Mine" which was a favorite of Imogen's that Fiona had grown to love as well.

The bear also came with a note that explained to both unsuspecting that they would come face to face with their admirers tonight at prom which was going to be held at the Sky-Dome hotel which was a new hotel that had offered to host Degrassi's prom in exchange for promotion opportunities.

Both Clare and Bianca had kept the details of their prom outfits secrets from their friends although they both knew they would be wearing red ball gowns Bianca had a bit of money stashed away from working as dance instructor over the past two summers while Helen gave Clare her credit card with the caveat that she not spend over six hundred dollars on the dress.

Since the graduation was being held right after school both Clare and Bianca had made arrangements to meet at Clare's after school and since they had three early classes they were going to head to Clare's to hang out before heading to the hotel for prom.

Clare rolled out of bed shut her alarm clock off and gathered her stuff to take a shower before Jake got up.

Clare took a relaxing shower blew out her hair and got dressed after which she responded to her good morning text from Bianca.

Once Clare gathered her things she made sure to place her prom dress on the outside of her closet while packing up her graduation dress which was a midnight blue dress along with her white flats.

Once she had her outfits settled Clare headed down to the kitchen where she found Glen Helen and Jake finishing breakfast.

"Morning Clare."

"Morning Mom."

Are you ready for grad Clare?"

"I actually am Mom even though I'm going to miss Degrassi I'm excited to move on."

"I just can't today is one of the last times you'll be home."

"Mom no worries I'll be home on holidays."

"I know Clare I guess it'll just take some getting used to."

"I know mom listen I'll see you guys later I have to make a stop before I head to school." Clare said as she grabbed her car and house keys along with her bags and a power bar.

With that Clare headed off to pick up Bianca at Torres home since she had stayed the night there after her aunt kicked her out after another fight with one of her aunts many one night stands.

To divert attention Bianca and Clare met up a block down from the Torres' home an action that had served them well in terms of not raising too many red flags.

Once Clare pulled up Bianca placed her clothes in the trunk and her bag in the back seat.

"Hey baby B ready for our last call through Degrassi?"

"As ready as I'll ever be if I could I'd fly to New York tomorrow and avoid being here one more second."

"Well think of it this way you'll have the summer to spend with me as for not spending it here you may get your wish."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I may have convinced my Dad to spring for change of flight tickets to New York that would put both of in New York by next Tuesday."

"Clare you shouldn't have."

"Well I did and don't worry I didn't tell him about us as far as he knows you're my friend and roommate."

"Clare thank you I promise I'll pay you back." Bianca said elated that she would finally be free of her aunt.

"No need B think of it as a gift for being the best relationship I've had in a while."

The rest of the ride was spent with the duo singing along to the radio.

Once the duo pulled up to the parking lot they waited for the sea of students to thin out just enough before heading off in separate directions to maintain their cover.

Clare had sent a text to Bianca to make sure everyone was in place for later and they would meet up if beforehand if anything changed.

Once inside Clare headed to her locker where she ran into Jenna Alli and Adam.

"Hey Clare we were worried when you didn't show up this morning out front everything alright?"

"Everything's fine Adam I just had something to take care of before class no big deal."

"Alright Clare if you say so we're here if you need to talk."

"Thanks now let's get to class I don't want Armstrong yelling at me on my last day as a student here."

Adam followed Clare as Alli and Jenna went off to enjoy first period study hall.

Once inside Mr. Armstrong was already passing out the class's last assignment which was mainly meant to be busy work since they had taken finals already needless to say Clare breezed through the assignment and spent what was left of class checking email on her phone.

Once Adam finally finished his assignment he couldn't help but notice that Clare was preoccupied with her phone.

"Hey Clare what's up with you and your phone?"

"Nothing Adam I'm just texting with a friend about prom."

"I thought you said you weren't going since you would end up by yourself."

"Well things changed I will be at prom but I won't be stag I'll be with someone special."

"Wait a sec you didn't get back together with Eli did you?"

"Of course not Adam Eli and I are ancient history."

"Well if you didn't get back together with Eli than who's your plus one?"

"Let's just say my plus one is someone you know but wouldn't expect me there with and I'm not telling you any more than that you'll just have to wait until tonight to find out who my plus one is".

Once the bell rung Clare had gotten a surprise text from Bianca right before heading into journalism as Adam headed off to art in media.

 **B Meet me in old music room in five big news**.

 **C On it**

Clare raced to the old music and sure enough she found enough she found Bianca waiting for her the two raced in and locked the door.

"What's wrong B?"

"I just found out Fiona proposed to Imogen last night at dinner and they want to get married in New York."

"Fuck that's going to screw up tonight."

"Not necessarily."

"Bianca they're engaged there's no way our plan works now."

"Clare relax we're still in the clear I overheard Imogen tell Fiona that she didn't want to get married until after they dealt with their secret admirers and don't worry I slyly asked both of them how they would deal with their crushes and they basically let it slip that they would be all in on a poly romance if the right people came along."

"Woah so what you're saying is we still have a chance at landing them both?"

"Exactly all we have to do is reel them in at prom."

"What makes you think we're the right ones Bianca."

"Let's just say Imogen and I have a small bit of history."

"I won't ask now let's get through these last two classes and get ready for grad I just hope this gamble we're taking pays off."

The duo went off to Economics where they were again given busy work which they blasted through together managing to engage in low key and unnoticed flirtatious banter for the majority of the period.

Once the bell rang the duo decided to take a detour on their way to study hall to grab a couple sodas from the vending machines in the café.

As they made their way to the café they heard a loud thud that sounded like locker doors being slammed when they pulled up to the disturbance they noticed Miles and Damon kicking and punching two girls.

They both raced over and pulled Damon and Miles from their victims.

The duo was shocked to learn that two girls Damon and Miles had beat up were none other than Maya and Grace it was all over school that the two had recently come out as a couple and were getting harassed but Simpson could only go as far as to hand out after school detention because it was so late in the year.

Once Bianca and Clare were able to control of the situation Clare took Maya and Grace to the nurse while Bianca dragged Miles and Damon to Simpson's office.

After Maya and Grace were checked out the nurse called Mr. Matlin to come get the girls the school had been informed of Grace's living situation a while ago.

"Maya Grace how did you two end up in the hallway?" Clare asked concerned.

"We went to grab some stuff we need for our French project stopped off to get sodas in the café when we came back out Miles and Damon jumped us no doubt because Miles is trying to get back at me for leaving him".

"Maya don't worry about them I'm sure Simpson will take of it and if he doesn't I'm sure Bianca had a nice talk with them before handing them off to Simpson."

A few moments later Mr. Matlin came by and picked up the girls needless to say after what happen Maya wouldn't be in attendance for the graduation.

After leaving the nurse Clare headed to Simpson's office gave her statement after which they were both given late slips with explanations and sent off to class.

"To think those two Jackasses would stoop so low as to beat up Grace and Maya all because Maya did what anyone in a bad relationship should do and leave." Clare remarked.

"Don't worry about them thanks to the chat I had with the little assholes they'll think twice about messing with Grace or Maya."

"How did you get them to stop?"

"Oh that was easy I just told them if they ever messed with Maya or Grace again they wouldn't have to worry about Simpson because I'd deal with them personally."

"That should be enough for them to back off from what I heard you can be very persuasive."

"I can be." Bianca said slyly as the duo walked into class sans drinks.

The final two periods of Clare and Bianca's high school careers flew by mostly because third period was short to let the seniors change for grad.

After Clare and Bianca changed for grad they lined up with the rest of the senior class to begin the walk out into gym.

"So Clare ready to make that walk into the real world?" Adam as the two lines prepared to walk into the gym.

"Ready as I'll ever be I'm just happy that after this I get to take my next step towards my dream."

Once the cue was given the two lines of seniors were led to their seats where a short slide show was already playing for the guests in attendance.

Clare looked back towards the crowd spotting Glen Helen Darcy and Randall who all looked like they were about to lose it and the ceremony hadn't started yet.

Once everyone was seated Ms. Oh gave a short speech after which she gave way to Caitlyn Ryan who was there as a surprise gust to present Clare with the first ever Caitlyn Ryan award for dedication to journalism that also came with a $1000 check.

Once Clare accepted her award a few elected officials gave speeches which eventually gave way to Fiona giving a grand valedictorian speech which she barely made it through walking off stage to thunderous applause.

Once all the speeches where given Mr. Simpson stepped to the podium one last time.

"Students faculty family friends dignitaries this has been a long journey for everyone involved but we've made it to the end now students please rise and step forward to claim the prize you have rightfully earned."

"One by one each student was called making the walk that signified the closing of one door and the opening of another.

Fiona and Imogen made the walks with ease knowing that this would be the last time they would accept anything as two separate individuals.

Bianca made the walk acknowledging Audra who been a mentor to her through her time at Degrassi.

As each of misfits accepted their diplomas they were greeted to rounds of applause.

When it finally came time for Clare to accept her diploma she walked across the stage nodding at Darcy who never had the experience of walking across the stage.

After each student received their diploma Mr. Simpson concluded the ceremony to caps flying in the air and the graduates walking out to the song "Closing Time."

After taking pictures Clare met up with her fellow misfits to reveal her big news.

"So Clare we have a few hours to kill until prom how about a movie marathon?"

"Sorry Adam rain check?"

"Come on Clare you're not going to prom it's one of the few times we get to say there's nothing to do."

"Actually Adam there's something I need to tell all of you."

"I am actually going to prom and no I'm not going to be stag."

"Clare don't keep us waiting who is your date since we all know it's not Eli?" Alli interjected.

"Don't worry about that it's a surprise but I will tell you it's someone you wouldn't expect which reminds me I'm going to meet them now so I'll see you guys at prom."

Clare left her friends in shock but all that mattered to Clare right now was getting to Bianca and putting the final touches on her master plan.

Bianca was waiting a block down from Degrassi to keep from arousing suspicion.

"So B how did Owen react to you showing up at prom?"

"Shocked but he didn't ask questions."

"Good I told my mom I would be going home after grad but we'll have the house to ourselves Jake is at Mo's Glen and mom are at a late lunch so the house is ours."

"I like that."

Don't get any ideas Bianca you know I want to wait."

"I know Clare besides I want to be a complete quad our first time too."

"How sweet I guess that means I won't get a taste of Bianca berry pie at prom."

"Be good Clare and I might let you sample beforehand."

"B you're killing me I might just pull over and say screw it."

"You have too much self-control to do that but it'd be fun to actually try that out one day."

"Shut it B I'm not kidding."

The rest of the ride was spent with the duo engaging in friendly banter until they finally made it to Clare's house.

"We have a few hours to kill how about a movie marathon?"

"Sure there's bound to be a few prom based movies on TV by the way were you able to swing wheels for tonight?"

"Yeah I sweet talked my way into a car service with the money I got back from not going with my friends."

Nice get the popcorn and I'll see what's on."

Clare got the popcorn while Bianca got settled.

After Clare settled the prom half of the plan she settled with Bianca on the couch for the afternoon.

Clare and Bianca didn't watch much of either of the movies instead choosing to mute the movie and get to know each other a bit more.

By the time the fourth movie ended the couple was engaged in a heated make out session.

"We should stop it's about time to get ready I'll go get your dress from the car." Clare said as she reluctantly pulled away from Bianca.

"You're right go before I decide to do something really naughty."

Clare did as instructed as Bianca went to grab a shower.

Two hours later Bianca and Clare were dressed and ready to steal the show.

"Well Clare lets go seal the deal."

Clare locked her door and got in the limo she had rented for the night.

Pulling up to the hotel they were treated to the Red Carpet treatment since the theme this year was Holly Wood.

Once they headed into the prom they turned numerous heads most notably Alli Jenna and the rest of the misfits.

"Clare did you come here with Bianca?" Alli asked in shock.

"Yes Alli I did she's my date."

"Clare I don't get it?"

"Maybe this will clear it up for you Alli."

Clare proceeded to plant a wanting kiss on Bianca.

"Holy crap Clare how long have you been with Bianca?"

"Not long but we're happy and if you're going to be negative you can walk now."

"Relax Clare we're good here this is an upgrade over Eli."

"Thanks now if you don't mind we have something to take care of."

Once Clare and Bianca left Clare's friend they searched for their targets.

"Clare heads up our targets re by the punch bowl."

"Great wait a few songs before we launch they're both wearing the bracelets we left in their lockers."

After dancing to a few fast songs and eating it was just about time for dinner and prom royalty to be announced.

"Well Clare we've practically been flirting with them the whole night I say we strike now."

"Right B lets go before they make the royalty announcement".

Bianca and Clare made their way over to Fiona and Imogen's table which was thankfully full with people caught up in conversations.

"Fiona Imogen."

"Hey Bianca didn't see you tonight what's up?" Fiona said still clueless as to what was going on.

"Can Clare and I talk to both of you outside for a sec?"

"Sure let's go."

The foursome went outside to the front of the hotel to talk.

"Okay what's up guys?"

"Well Fiona Clare and I have something to tell you that will shock you."

"What is it Bianca?"

"You know the letters and bracelets that were left in your lockers?"

"Yeah what about them?"

"Well Clare and I are behind them."

Both Fiona and Imogen were shocked to learn the identities of their admirers.

"Bianca why and how?" Imogen asked since Fiona was still stunned.

"Well Clare and I feel for each other a little while ago and admitted to each other we both had crushes on both of you so we set up a plan to see if you guys would consider starting a polyamorous relationship with us."

Fiona and Imogen conferred for a few moments before coming to a silent agreement.

"Well Bianca and Clare we've talked about it and decided to accept your proposal with one condition." Fiona said after gathering herself.

"Name it." the duo said in tandem.

"We keep this private until we're in New York and you both move into our loft not to mention we take this slow."

"Done Fiona besides communication is rule one in a poly relationship." Bianca stated.

"Good now let's get back for the royalty announcement."

"Right Fiona." Bianca and Clare said in tandem following their girlfriends back inside.

Fiona and Imogen won prom royalty after sharing a dance the royals mingled with their fellow graduates before heading out with the other half of their quad.

"So the night is young what do you say we turn this city upside down one last time?" Fiona suggested.

"I like the way you think Fiona there are a few clubs open we could hit it'll be good practice for the big city." Bianca said.

"Let's go we'll take your limo I'll cancel mine Fiona said on a high from the events of the night.

With that the new quad headed off into the night looking ahead to a new exciting life together.

 **Well that does it for this short thanks to all the readers who followed and or reviewed as I said before there will be longer story coming later that continues this storyline so look out.**

 **I will tell you that while this story only established a quad relationship the sequel will make Hex whole until next time readers thanks again**.


End file.
